playcrafterfandomcom-20200215-history
Behavior Guidelines
Below the official behaviour guidelines of PlayCrafter. Official Behaviour Guidelines The following behavior guidelines will help you understand what it means to be a member of the PlayCrafter community. They are not an exhaustive set of rules but a list of behaviors that should help you stay out of trouble and enjoy your interactions with other PlayCrafters. PlayCrafter is a place where people need to feel comfortable trying new ideas and learning about games by making and playing them. These guidelines will be enforced to keep it this way. People come to PlayCrafter from all over the galaxy to have fun and express themselves. Making games takes practice. If you don't like a game, there are a lot more. Let's keep it positive. What to do ;Do play nice. We are a community of a many different people of all ages and nationalities and everyone has the right to feel comfortable here. Be polite, tolerant and respectful of other PlayCrafters. ;Do ask for permission. If you want to re-publish part of someone else's game, use someone else's game pieces, ask them for permission first. If you ask nicely, they are likely to give it to you (and ask for you to credit them). ;Do give credit where credit is due. If you use someone else's idea in your game, credit them. You can do so in the description for the game, in the comments or in the first / last level. ;Do help others. Many PlayCrafters are new to game creation. If you feel you have something to contribute, do comment on their games or holler on their booth. Helpful criticism is a great way to encourage and teach other PlayCrafters. What not to do ;Don't attack. Don't hate. Don't be mean, crude or rude. Criticism should be helpful, not hurtful. It's okay to express your feelings (ex. I felt frustrated after trying for three hours to beat this level. I think it would be better if it were a little easier.) But NOT okay to attack people or their creations (ex. You're game is not awesome, and you are not an awesome person), including calling people names. Remember: there are no bad ideas, questions, people, games, etc. ;Don't upload images you don't have the right to use. When you upload images for your user picture, game pieces or backgrounds, use images you have drawn, or pictures you have taken yourself. Other people's images are subject to copyright, unless the copyright has been waved (they are specifically released under a Creative Commons license for example). ;Don't promote illegal or inappropriate content. This includes linking to websites with said content. ;Don't spam. Don't spam the forums, or game comments by posting the same message repeatedly. It's okay to talk about things that are unrelated to PlayCrafter, but this is not a place for advertising those things. Your account could be suspended for this. Your username and user picture are subject to the guidelines above. ;Don't fight. If somebody is not behaving properly, leave the situation up to the moderators. Do not take matters into your own hands as it will only make things worse. If you feel the situation isn't being addressed, please let us know by sending a quick email to feedback@playcrafter.com. (You can also use the feedback link in the footer.) ;Don't use PlayCrafter for commercial purposes. PlayCrafter is for personal use only. If you want to make games for advertising purposes or other commercial purpose, please contact info@playcrafter.com to discuss possibilities. It is up to the discretion of the PlayCrafter staff to interpret and enforce the above guidelines. Not following them could get you banned, temporarily or permanently. If you feel that these guidelines have been ignored or abused, let us know. feedback@playcrafter.com Category:PlayCrafter